


On Top Of The World

by Dr3amingInColour



Series: Daniel's Racing Incidents [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix, Australian Grand Prix 2017, Coming Out, Dan's disastrous weekend, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sebastian's epic victory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: What really happened at Albert Park...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisyith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/gifts).



> Hey guys. I wrote this to cheer myself up, I've been feeling so low ever since Daniel's Q3 crash. That race was a little horrible and I just wanted to write something about these 2 to try make it better.

"I'm alright, sorry guys." he sighed into the radio, after placing his car into the barriers after turn 14. In front of his home crowd. The session had to be red flagged for the remnants of his Red Bull to be cleared up. He was fine, physically, but mentally, he was out of it. 

Worry spread through his mind as he walked away from the scene, thinking he messed up his boyfriend's chance of a decent qualifying position. The wave of sadness soon took over, but tried to forget it and focus on his race the next day.

Sebastian was situated in the garage at the time of the accident, so didn't see exactly what happened, only knowing somebody caused red flags. He decided to venture out onto the circuit once again, to try improve his third place. But when the car was about to bend into turn 14, he saw the remnants of a Red Bull, the one which must've gone into the barriers. Trying to stay calm, he finished off the lap to go P2, however the image of the Red Bull was ingrained in his mind. He still didn't know which Red Bull crashed, however wished for the best, praying that it wasn't Daniel.

Luck wasn't on either man's side, however. Sebastian eventually watched the replay of the crash after he came P2, seeing the familiar blue and black helmet career into the barriers. That was the moment when his heart dropped, knowing how badly his boyfriend wanted to please the crowds. 

* * *

"I guess I should say congratulations for qualifying P2" Daniel said to the German, his thick Aussie accent adding a sense of lust to the phrase. It was clear from his eyes that Daniel wanted Sebastian, and so continued to talk.

They were alone in the hotel room, so they could do whatever they pleased. It was their only chance to be alone, in the late evenings, however to them it represented their relationship and how it all started out in Melbourne. Trailing his hand to the hem of Sebastian's t shirt, he began to speak again. "I guess I'd better give you a reward for that then, hey?" the Aussie teased, before lifting the red shirt over Sebastian's head, baring his toned figure to Daniel. Sebastian's hands instantly grabbed at the hem of Daniel's red bull polo, and also pulled it off, showing off his equally as toned figure.

The moonlight entering the room lit up Daniel's figure, highlighting where some of the muscles laid, and made the sparkle in his eyes come back. Sebastian's figure was only partially illuminated, however to Daniel it was still perfect.

Daniel was the one who took the lead, slinging a hand around Sebastian's shoulder, before leading him backwards onto the bed. When Sebastian fell, Daniel fell too, his lips landing on Sebastian's. They then took no time getting their shorts off, and no sooner had they removed them, their boxers were also lying on the floor. 

Their bodies were pressed lovingly against each other, not caring about all the sweat and heat radiating off them. They savoured every moment together, the pain soon turning to pleasure. They were tangled in the bedsheets, their naked bodies pressing up against each other, in a well earned act of making love. If this was what Sebastian got for getting P2 in quail, who knew what he may get after the race.

"Promise me something, Sebastian?" the Aussie murmured to the German cradled in his arms.

"What's that, Dan?"

"Promise me that if I can't win, you'll do that for me?" he begged, nervous for his fate

"No promises, but I'll try love. Anyways, big day tomorrow, you may wanna get some sleep!"

* * *

"You are actually joking me, this is my home race of all of them!" Were the words that came through the Red Bull team radio, as Daniel's car decided to strand itself on the lap to the grid. Which meant he would most likely not start the race, and if he did, it would be from the pit lane.

The formation lap got underway, Sebastian kept a cool head all the way through. However in the Red Bull garage, it was anything but calm. Daniel's heart was racing, not knowing whether he'd be able to race. He watched as another formation lap got underway, trust Hulkenberg to take the wrong grid slot. He watched them get away, so desperately wanting to get out on track.

That miracle was granted, so he joined the pack 2 laps into the race. Yes, it may not have been ideal, but he at least got to show fans something. He managed to catch up to Sebastian's 2nd placed Ferrari, and join on the back of it. Sebastian saw in his wing mirrors that Daniel had joined the race at last, not seeing him on the official start. 

That gave both of them hope, Daniel wanting to do well for Sebastian, and Sebastian wanting to win more, because he knew Daniel wouldn't be able to.

But no sooner had he got out on track, Daniel's engine gave way and his race was over. Sebastian saw the Red Bull at the side of the track and he just KNEW that it was Daniel who stopped. That meant he had to win it, he promised Daniel he'd win it.

He was leading at this point, so he was already achieving what Daniel expected of him, however he had to keep the lead, which was the hard part. And keep it he did.

He was the first to cross the line for the Australian Grand Prix, the emotions finally spilling over. He had done everyone proud, finally winning again after a whole year's wait. Screaming down the radio, Sebastian thanked the mechanics and the team, all in Italian. Gina had done it, the mighty Ferrari carried him home.

Meanwhile, Daniel was with Mark Webber ahead of the podium, for he had asked Mark to do him a favour. And because of the win, Mark would have to become his wingman for what was about to go down.

The drivers all gathered on the podium, the celebrations got underway, and the champagne was sprayed. Mark Webber then walked onto the podium, ready to do the interviews.

"Now before we start the interviews, somebody has something to say quickly" he said out, which confused everyone in the audience. Mark knew he held the little box in his pocket, which was Daniel's specific request.

The other Aussie came onto the podium through the back door, to the applause of the crowd. He may not have made it to the podium on his own racing merit, but he made it nonetheless.

"Hey guys. So I do have something to say, and its to Sebastian specifically." He trailed off with confidence, trying to not let nerves defeat him.

"Well, first big bombshell, we've been together since 2014. Haven't we, love?" He said up to the German blonde towering above him, who nodded as a reply.

"Well, there was something I wanted to say about our relationship, and why not say it after you've just won, and at my home track?" he rattled on, trying to keep everything together.

"It's been great over these past 3 years, being your boyfriend and all. But I've been thinking about our future, which we'd spend together. I love you a lot, and I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you." Daniel smiled up at the German. They were both still in their race suits and team caps, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Daniel wondered over to Mark, grabbing the tiny box. He then took Sebastian's hand and lead him down to the front of the podium. Keeping a hold of one hand, Daniel kneeled down at the front of the podium, to Sebastian's shock. He hadn't cried when winning, however there were now tears running down his face.

Daniel opened the velvet box to reveal a shining diamond ring, engraved with the date they first met. Then Daniel said the phrase that made Sebastian's heart melt. "Sebastian Vettel, will you please become my husband? Marry me?"

The tears spilled from both mens faces, as Sebastian tried to say a shaky yes. He managed that, before the ring was slid onto his finger, and it looked so right. He then decided to kiss his fiancé in public, which made the Australian crowds go wild. 

This day may have been one of his worst racing days, but Daniel still felt like he was winning, for he had Sebastian Vettel as his fiancé, who may soon be Sebastian Ricciardo. And as for Sebastian, he was winning in more ways than 1.


End file.
